


Elevator Problems

by Dinah_Murray



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinah_Murray/pseuds/Dinah_Murray
Summary: Not everyone likes when Gibbs stops the elevator.
Kudos: 8





	Elevator Problems

It was Thursday, and Virginia Miller had to go to the second floor to Vances' office because some fresh out the academy kid couldn't pull it together to send a very important email on time. So she had to stop doing her work to walk all the way up to the Director with the late paperwork. 

This particular day was not going well for Virginia. Maybe it was her alarm not going off this morning or the facet in her rush out to get out the door her toast burnt and coffee spilled all over her blouse.

But perhaps this day could be turned around for the better.

Nope, the elevator isn't working. Great.

Up six flights of stairs she went.

Finally exiting the door to the stairwell and onto the floor only to hear the distinctive chime of the elevator opening.

Today just was not her day.

Maybe she should take an early lunch break.


End file.
